Practica de Laboratorio
by Vitto-H
Summary: En un practica de la escuela necesitan "muestras seminales" ... que mejor que analizar las del genio Hyuga, el alumno por excelencia.Solo, es imposible, pero teniendo a una motivadora como Tenten ... todo puede pasar. .:Oneshot:. -- Lemmon--


**Hola!**

**Les traigo otro intento de Lemmon.... no se si soy buena para esto ^^. ****Espero disfruten en leerla,asi como yo disfrute en escribirla**

**Esta historia es de mi completa autoria **

**Derechos reservados ™ ©**

**Naruto no me pertenece, es del genio del anime Masashi Kishimoto™ ©**

* * *

.

.

Caminaba lentamente a otro "aburrido" día de clases, no tenía nada que objetar ya que era para su crecimiento profesional y sobre todo cuando estaba a punto de terminar la preparatoria; no podía darse el lujo de recibir reportes por no entrar a clases, mas cuando era el "genio" de la escuela, el alumno por excelencia. Miraba con desgano a cuanto se cruzara en su camino, mientras las chicas suspiraban enormemente al verlo pasar por el patio de la escuela con miradas coquetas o seductoras, en cambio los varones lo miraban con odio rencor… por el simple hecho de ser un engreído arrogante. Pero a él no le importaba en lo más mínimo, siguió con la vista al frente, esperando el fin de ese día, cuando:

- Ohayo Neji.- dijo una voz chillona a sus espaldas, saludándolo con un beso en la mejilla a pesar de recibir miradas de odio y sorpresa por parte de las demás estudiantes.- Al parecer hoy no vienes de muy buen humor.

- …Tenten.- murmuro el ojiblanco, mirando a la joven a los ojos.- ¿Por qué no puedes tan solo hablarme sin gritar? Y sobre todo sin saludarme.

- ¡Eres un arrogante!.- dijo con pucheros la castaña.- Yo que venía amablemente a saludarte y a acompañarte al salón… pero por lo visto tu no cambias.

Dicho esto, la joven se encamino a su aula con indignación, dándole la espalda al joven pálido. Este la siguió y la agarro de los brazos.

-Perdona.- le susurró para que solo ella lo oyera.- Es que sabes que no me gustan las muestras de afecto en público. Disculpa, no te quería ofender.

La joven lo miro a los ojos sorprendida, le dedico una de sus habituales sonrisas y su acerco levemente a su oído y murmuro:

-Lo sé.- dijo con una voz, que al parecer de Neji era bastante sexy.- Es que no tolero que las "tipas" esas se te queden viendo con cara de conquistarte. Perdóname a mí, pero no pude resistirme a besar esas mejillas tan suaves que posees y sobre todo tocar ese abdomen tan duro que me encanta.

El joven quedo en shock con las mejillas ligeramente coloreadas, nunca, repito, NUNCA le habían hablado de esa forma y mas su "amiga" Tenten, la cual le tenía un profundo cariño y sobe todo respeto. La miro a los ojos ella le sonrió y le dijo:

- Jajaja.- riéndose.- Tranquilo, nada mas bromeaba. No creas que ando por ahí ofreciéndome a cuanto se deje, jejejeje debiste ver tu cara, de verdad te asustaste

-… Mph.- dijo evidentemente molesto.

-Ya, perdona en serio.- dijo más tranquila.- no te quería molestar, solo estaba jugando. Vamos, sino no nos dejaran entrar a clases.

-Vamos.- dijo con fastidio, aquella joven había logrado lo que muchos habían considerado suicidio: _Humillar a Hyuga Neji._ Por lógica, el no podía hacerle daño por ser mujer y mas por ser su amiga, pero esa bromita se las pagaría… todavía no sabía cómo, solo sabía que se las pagaría y muy caro.

Acaba de sonar el timbre para dar por finalizada la tercera clase, el maestro acaba de salir dejando unas últimas recomendaciones y sus compañeros salieron a estirar las piernas o a platicar entre ellos. Pudo observar como una joven de graciosos moñitos se le acercaba lentamente. Sin embargo la veía de distinta forma, como que ella hubiese cambiado...

-_Kuso.- _pensaba_.- Esa Tenten y sus palabras de la mañana…_

Desde aquel suceso, no la veía tan solo como su amiga de la infancia, sino como algo mas… la observaba con más detalle, de arriba para abajo mientras la garganta se le iba secando conforme ella se movía. _¿Por qué?_ Su mente tenía solo imágenes del cuerpo de su amiga: sus piernas firmes y torneadas, sus caderas algo estrechas, pero para nada exageradas, a su parecer medidas perfectas. Su delgada cintura que parecía la escultura más frágil y delgada que sus ojos pudieran apreciar, aquellas pequeñas montañas que se asomaban por lo transparente de la blusa, dejando a la imaginación la forma de aquellos preciados senos; aquel cuello exquisitamente fino que daba ganas de besarlo hasta dejar algunas marcas que dijeran quien era su dueño; su rostro… aquella preciada joya que estaba "destinado" a observar desde pequeños, no le podía parecer más hermoso de lo que ya de por si era, con sus labios carnosos y rosados levemente abiertos deseándolos besar, morder, arrebatarles su pureza con besos salvajes; su delgada y fina nariz respingada que le daba un toque delicado a aquel divino rostro; sus mejillas levemente sonrosadas por la mirada penetrante del Hyuga sobre ella; y sus ojos… aquellos cristales castaños que lo volvían loco cada vez que lo miraba, reflejando una alegría inmensa y a la vez un sentimiento reconfortante.

Ella llego frente a él, mientras este se había dedicado a analizarla de pies a cabeza produciendo que cierto órgano se elevara cada vez más con cada mirada a la castaña.

-Neji.- dijo Tenten, que se encontraba sentada frente a él.- ¿te sucede algo? Estas más callado de lo habitual

-No.- dijo de repente saliendo del transe en que había quedado.- Solo… pienso

- ¿No será que sigues enojado conmigo por lo de la mañana?.- dijo dudando la joven.- ¿verdad?

No le contesto, dirigió su mirada a otro lado y se topo con las piernas semi- abiertas de su amiga, producto de estar sentada de la forma "menos femenina posible", ya que tenía sus piernas ligeramente abiertas y sus pies para atrás, mientras inclinaba su cuerpo hacia adelante para mirar a los ojos al ojiblanco; que a su vez intentaba no mirarla, ya que podía notar el sostén negro que usaba dejando ver aquellos dos redondos y bien formados senos que su acompañante poseía… eso era lo máximo que podía soportar, él y su miembro, que era producto de una evidente erección.

Como por milagro divino apareció su profesora de Biología, haciendo que la castaña se retirara a su lugar y que él pudiera respirar más tranquilo e intentar evitar aquellas imágenes lujuriosas que rondaban por su cabeza

-"¿_Qué diablos me sucede?.-_ se repetía una y otra vez.- _Ella es solo mi amiga y yo pensando de una forma indebida, eso no es nada correcto, mejor concentraré mi atención a la clase._".

-Bien jóvenes.- dijo su maestra.- Para el día de mañana haremos una práctica de laboratorio, no es como la que hacemos siempre que con plantas y muestras de animales; esta vez veremos los gametos sexuales.

Un murmullo empezó a recorrerse por el salón, algunos en tono de burla, unos con pena o vergüenza, algunos con indiferencia del tema, entre otros que hacían notar claramente la duda de varios.

-¡Silencio!.- grito la maestra.- ¡Espero que lo de mañana se pueda realizar con profesionalismo y educación!, es un tema de importancia en la vida de todo ser humano y quiero, más bien, imploro y ruego que se haga sin ningún tipo de ofensa o burla ¿Me entienden?

-Hai.- contestaron al unísono la clase.

-Eso espero.- dijo una maestra más relajada.- Necesito que el semen, mas bien, "la muestra" deba tener menos de 24 horas, que este fresco, por llamarlo de alguna manera, para que se pueda apreciar los espermatozoides con mayor claridad… así que de este salón necesito un donador… no se preocupen será anónimo, nadie sabrá quién fue el donante pero es necesito que me lo informe con la mayor brevedad posible…

Dejo de escuchar lo que su maestra decía, al parecer el mundo estaba en su contra ese día, tanto su "amiga" Tenten y la maestra se habían propuesto sacarle sus más bajos instintos, el era la persona más seria, correcta y fría que podía existir y no debía rebajarse al nivel de los demás degenerados de sus compañeros...

-Señor Hyuga.- dijo la maestra a Neji sacándolo de sus pensamientos.- Dígame cual es gameto sexual del hombre

-Es el espermatozoide.- Dijo con frialdad

-Muy bien.- dijo la maestra dedicándole una sonrisa.- como siempre

Toda la clase transcurrió sin ningún problema o comentario fuera de lugar. Al finalizar la clase se paró de inmediato para poder así, evitar a su amiga e irse de la forma más rápida posible a su hogar, intentando borrar las imágenes o las ideas que habían estado en su cabeza por horas, y también para poder lidiar con aquel "problema" que tenia dentro del pantalón . Pero al parecer ella no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo ir tan fácilmente.

-Neji.- dijo la joven frente a él.- ¿Nos vamos juntos como siempre? Es que mis padres no vendrán a buscarme y me da miedo irme sola siendo ya tan oscuro.

-Claro.- dio de la forma más cortes.- Yo te acompaño a tu casa.

-Arigato.-dijo la joven con una sonrisa en los labios. Agarro sus cosas y se dispuso a salir acompañada del joven Hyuga, sin embargo una voz les impido seguir avanzando:

-Neji.- dijo la maestra.- ¿Me permites un momento por favor?.- y mirando la cara de la castaña.- A solas.

Tenten entendió perfectamente la indirecta y se encamino a la salida de la escuela a esperar a que su amigo terminara de hablar con la maestra; le dirigió una última mirada de cariño y se alejo lentamente. Neji, por su parte, se había quedado viendo el punto donde la joven acababa de partir.

-Neji.- dijo de nuevo la maestra para llamar su atención.- No lo quiero dar más vueltas al asunto, veras… ninguno de tus compañeros a querido ser el donador, conociendo que eres una persona responsable y sobre todo saludable, te quería pedir el favor de ser el donador para la clase; aunque sé que no los necesitas, te daré 2 puntos extras en mi materia. ¿Qué te parece?

-Con todo respeto profesora.- dijo hermético.- Dudo poder ayudarle con esto, como usted menciono, no necesito puntos extras para pasar con excelencia mis materias así que esta de mas su ofrecimiento, sin embargo muchas gracias por tomarme en cuenta.

Dicho esto se alejo lentamente para encontrarse con Tenten a la salida, pero lo volvieron a detener

- Tengo entendido.- dijo la maestra.- Que a tu amiga Tenten le hacen falta algunos puntos en mi materia, ya que no entrego ciertos trabajos por lo cual bajara su promedio.- observó la mirada de rencor de Neji sobre ella.- No, no me mires así, a lo que iba es que esos puntos que te ofrezco se los puedes "donar" a tu amiga. ¿Te parece bien?.

-_Kuso.- _mascullo.-Bien nos vemos, mañana le traeré su "material de laboratorio" profesora. Buenas noches.

Durante el transcurso del trayecto, ninguno de los dos se había dirigido la palabra; ella ya estaba habituada a la falta de comunicación por parte del ojiblanco y como vio que salió muy serio del salón decidió no hacerle preguntas y seguir su camino en silencio. Al llegar a la puerta de su casa:

- Am... Neji.- dijo ella con miedo.- ¿Quieres entrar un momento? Es que te veo muy serio… bueno más de lo normal ¿Te ocurre algo?

- …- la miro por una fracción de segundos, con la misma mirada fría e insensible que poseía.- No, no me sucede nada.

-Es que algo te dijo la maestra que te puso mal.- decía con la mirada de niña chiquilla que solía utilizar en ocasiones cuando lo quería convencer.- ¿Me vas a decir?

- No.- contesto hermético y sin titubear

- Vaya.- dijo fingiendo indignación.- Pensé que era tú mejor amiga y que confiabas en mí, pero me doy cuenta que no soy nada, que solo me usas cuando no quieres estar solo. Está bien, no me digas, pero pensé que no había secretos entre nosotros.- diciendo esto se dio la media vuelta con el brazo sobre sus ojos, aparentando llorar.

- Vamos Tenten.- le dijo el ojiblanco sin moverse.- Ya no me puedes manipular con trucos baratos, así que no te hagas a la amiga indignada que ni tú te la crees

-Neji.- chillo la castaña encarándolo, olvidando su dolor atrás.- Me molesta que no me cuentes las cosas, yo quiero saber porque me preocupas, pero si tu egoísmo no me quiere decir está bien.

- Bien.- dijo el ojiblanco con la expresión fría. — Te diré que me pasa, pero mejor adentro, no me siento en confianza diciéndotelo en la calle.

La castaña le dedico una sonrisa y abrió el interior de su casa cediéndole el paso a su amigo. En el interior caminaron por el corredor hasta llegar a la sala que se encontraba a oscuras, encendieron la luz para poder hablar, ella le indico que se sentara en uno de los sillones, cosa que el accedió respirando profundamente. Ella tiro su mochila en un rincón de la casa y se sentó frente a él para encararlo y observarlo mejor.

- Bien Neji.- empezó la castaña.- ¿Qué te dijo la maestra que te dejo de malas?

-… bueno.- dijo con las mejillas levemente coloreadas.- Ella me pido un favor… nada más

- Mmm.- dijo la castaña con una mirada picara y con cierto tono de burla en su voz.- eso favorcitos Neji… se ve que es una mujer sola.- comenzando a reírse.

- Tenten.- dijo evidentemente furioso.- Sino vas a tomar esto en serio, entonces no pidas que te cuente. Será mejor que me vaya.- dicho esto, comenzó a ponerse de pie.

- ¡Espera Neji!.- dijo rápidamente la joven, con el semblante serio.- Esta bien, no volveré a decir nada. Perdona, pero se me hace extraño que ella pida un favor a uno de sus alumnos, sigue por favor… prometo no burlarme.

- Está bien.- dijo rendido el ojiblanco sentándose de nuevo.- Pero pobre de ti si te vuelves a burlar.

- Jeje.- dijo con una sonrisa.- te prometo no decir nada.

-… .- le dirigió una mirada de advertencia y empezó con el relato.- veras, ella me pidió que la ayudara mañana con lo de laboratorio.

- ¡Espera!.- dijo con temor.- ¿A qué te refieres con _material de laboratorio? _

-Pues el material de laboratorio que pidieron para mañana.- dijo de la forma más tranquila, pero al ver la cara de duda de Tenten opto por ser mas especifico.- los gametos sexuales… el semen.

La castaña se quedo en suspenso durante una fracción de segundo, y contuvo la risa para no enfadar a su amigo, además de que le había hecho la promesa de que no daría su opinión sarcástica y que era un tema delicado con el que no se podía jugar.

- Am… es.- intento decir la castaña.- algo muy delicado. Pero ¿Por qué te lo pidió a ti? Hay más hombres en el salón de clases para que les… regale un poco de su… am, como decirlo ¿tesoro?

El joven la miraba con desconcierto, al parecer a su amiga le sacaba a eso de hablar de sexualidad… masculina. Aunque era lógico que fuera incomodo, y más si él era que él debía donar un poco de sus líquidos

- Neji.- dijo la joven sacándolo de sus pensamientos.- ¿Qué te dijo para que hayas aceptado? Porque puntos extras no te hacen falta, ni mucho menos saldar castigos… así que ¿con que te chantajeo?

- Eso no te puedo decir.- dijo con timidez.- Pero ya hice un compromiso y debo cumplirlo, no me echare para atrás.

- Tienes razón.- dijo la castaña dudosa.- entonces… ¿mañana nos vamos juntos a la escuela? Es que no quiero irme sola, además… para que no te sientas cohibido con tu… "aportación a la ciencia".- guiñándole el ojo.

- Está bien.- dijo el opalino.- Te veré mañana

Se levanto del sillón en el que estaba hablando y se dispuso a dirigirse a la puerta, seguido por su alegre amiga. Llegaron a la puerta y se despidieron. Ella lo veía alejarse lentamente

- ¡Suerte con tu proceso Neji!.- le grito la castaña juguetonamente. Sin embargo solo la ignoro y continúo con su camino a casa.

Otro nuevo día de escuela, sin embargo era distinto a los demás… tenía que _esforzarse _para sacar la muestra. Ni idea de cómo haría que el líquido saliera… no porque fuera ignorante, sino que no tenía la moral para hacerlo en la casa de su tío. Se quedo pensando mientras se bañaba, mientras observaba su miembro que no tenía ánimos de ayudarlo en su dilema. Se vistió para bajar a desayunar en compañía de sus primas. El desayuno transcurrió sin plática alguna, ya que él se encontraba enfrascando en sus dilemas interiores, la duda no lo dejaba de ninguna forma. Se despido de sus primas y se dirigió a su alcoba para reflexionar sobre lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer, hasta que la cabeza se le ilumino

Tenten todavía le debía una, además era por su culpa que él tuviera el dilema… si no fuera porque no se esfuerza en esa materia, el no la tendría que hacer de buen amigo y arriesgarse por ella. Le pagaría la broma del día anterior y ayudaría a desahogarlo un poco. Se apresuro a acomodar sus cosas y salir en busca de su amiga… aunque prisa no tenía, ya que esa clase le tocaba a la 3º hora y la maestra había pedido la muestra _fresca_.

Al llegar a la puerta la visualizo con su falda corta y su blusa semi-transparente, que le hacía observar sus senos redondos. Recibió el cotidiano saludo y se encaminaron a la escuela, con un silencio sepulcral, ya que al parecer, su amiga no estaba con ánimos de hablar ese día… o eso pensó el

- Neji.- dijo tímidamente la morocha, por la expresión que tenia se notaba claramente que la pregunta llevaba horas en su mente.- ¿Ya tienes la "muestra" para hoy?

- No.- dijo apenado.- ¿Por qué?

- Pura curiosidad.- le respondía con una risilla que reflejaba vergüenza.- ¿y cómo le harás?

- Todavía no lo sé.- respondió hermético, dando a entender que no quería seguir hablando de eso

- … Neji.- volvió a hablar la castaña.- ¿Por qué aceptaste hacerlo? Por favor dime, te juro que no le diré a nadie, prometo guardar el secreto

Le dirigió una mirada de reojo, si quería que ella lo ayudara debía sincerarse con ella, exhalo un poco de aire para comenzar a hablar:

- Porque la maestra me dijo que si yo accedía a dar una muestra de semen, te daría los puntos extras y así no tendrías porque preocuparte por la materia…

La joven no supo que decir, se había quedado boquiabierta, solo pesar que le dignidad y virilidad de su amigo estaba expuesta para ayudarla, la hacía sentir la persona más dichosa del mundo. Jamás pensó que Hyuga Neji fuera capaz de hacer algo semejante por ella. Le dirigió una sonrisa abierta

-Arigato Neji.- dijo depositando un beso en su mejilla que se torno carmín.- Te lo agradezco mucho

Llegaron a su destino y silenciosamente acordaron no seguir hablando del tema, caminaron a su aula para esperar que entrara el profesor que les tocaba. Así transcurrió el principio de la mañana, al sonar el timbre del descanso, la mayoría salió disparado lejos de su prisión; ella volteo para acercase a su amigo, pero este se había marchado… seguramente a recolectar su muestra. Un sentimiento de culpabilidad la carcomía, además de un cosquilleo en sus partes bajas que la incitaban a seguirlo.

Salió de su salón con el paso rápido, dispuesta a ver donde se había ido el opalino. Supuso que se encontraba en los baños más alejados de los demás salones, los que estaban aislados y hasta el fondo de la escuela. Camino apresuradamente, empujando a cuanto se cruzara por su camión hasta llegar a la entrada del baño de varones, miro a su alrededor para observar que ningún maestro, alumno o prefecto la estuviera viendo, entro silenciosamente, no sin antes confirmar que no había nadie. Camino hasta el fondo de los baños inclinándose para ver debajo de los cubículos donde estaban los retretes, para ver si hallaba los pies de Neji; de pronto sintió que alguien le llegaba por atrás… algo duro y firme en su trasero. Reprimió un gemido levantándose lentamente para voltear a ver a su acompañante. No se sorprendió que fuera su amigo de toda la vida…

- Tenten.- murmuro.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Te estaba buscando.- le respondió tímidamente.- quería ver si se te ofrecía algo

La miro por unos instantes, se le hacía extraño que ella estuviera ahí parada sin decir nada. Pero estaba dispuesto a aprovechar la ayuda que ella le estaba ofreciendo, aunque, claro, no iba a ser tan a la ligera, quería que ella se ofreciera para darle "una manita" en su situación. Era su turno de hacerla pagar por lo de la mañana. Y qué mejor que recibir un favor tan necesario para ambos.

- ¿Cómo para que crees que necesitaría tu ayuda?.- le dijo el castaño.- no creo que me puedas ayudar a mover mi metabolismo.

- Puede ser.- dijo la tigreña sacando a relucir sus pensamientos más profundos, se acerco al cuerpo del ojiblanco y le susurro en el oído.- Pero puedo ayudarte a sacar lo que necesitas.- diciendo esto bajo una de sus manos hasta la entrepierna del susodicho y apretando para que él se diera cuenta que era en serio.- se que en esto si me necesitas.- al decir esto apretó con mas fuera el bulto de su pantalón.

No aguanto más, la beso con desenfreno y locura, jugando con sus lenguas en sus cavidades bucales. Y sus manos recorriendo todo el ser de la morocha, que por su parte, le había entrado al juego y escabullía su mano al interior del pantalón de su amigo; ambos se tocaban por primera vez y no parecían arrepentidos, siguieron besándose y rozando sus cuerpos apaciguando los calores a los que habían entrado. Un ruido lejano los hizo darse cuenta de que alguien los podía encontrar, caminaron hacia el ultimo baño y se introdujeron en el. El espacio era pequeño, aunque suficiente para ambos entraran en el, ella se apoyo de la pared y él se abalanzo sobre ella, continuando con sus besos y manoseos.

La mano del ojiblanco llego hasta la ropa interior de ella, que de inmediato abrió las piernas para que el introdujera sus dedos en su orificio y la otra recorrió su cuerpo llegando a los redondos y bien formados senos de su amiga, desabrocho con agilidad los botones para tener una mejor vista, sacando a relucir las dos enormes montañas ante su vista una vez que termino con la blusa, no se tomo la molestia en retirar el sostén. Con la mano en el interior de la chica y su mano en el pezón derecho empezó a estimular a su amiga. Con la boca succionaba el pezón izquierdo, con una mano acariciaba el otro y con la otra mano introducía sus dedos en su interior; la chica no dejaba de gemir y jadear, debido a la excitación en la que se encontraba, tenía la boca entreabierta y los ojos desorbitados, sus manos está en la cabeza del opalino para darle mayor profundidad a las mamadas de sus pechos. El no paraba de succionar aquellos sonrosados pezones que se encontraban erectos, debido a lo excitada que estaba la mujer. Su mano estaba mojada de los líquidos que secretaba su amiga. Sin embargo la molestia de en el bulto de pantalón hacia que disminuyera el ritmo de sus caricias, Tenten lo noto y deslizo su mano hasta el principio de pantalón, desabotonándolo y dejando caer al piso, mientras deslizaba su mano al interior del bóxer de su acompañante, saco el miembro duro que pedía a gritos ser atendido. Ella lo masajeo con sus manos para calmarlo un poco, ya que ella lo atendería con el debido trato.

-Neji.- dijo susurrándole en la oreja.- Creo que no está bien, el que necesita atención ahora eres tu… estoy dispuesta a tratarte como te mereces. Dicho esto mordió el lóbulo de la oreja excitando más al joven, que dejo de hacer su labor manual para mirar a los ojos a su morocha.

Por su parte, ella se agacho no sin antes restregarle sus pechos al cuerpo de su amigo conforme bajaba. Al llegar al lugar requerido contemplo con maravilla aquel trozo de carne que se exaltaba a su vista, lo miro con morbosidad y descaro, le dirigió una sonrisa fugaz al ojiblanco y se acerco a su ingle para engullir aquel pedazo de punto rojiza que tenia para ella. Lo introdujo en su boca de forma lenta pero segura, disfrutando cada parte de él, llegando hasta el final de aquel manjar. Empezó a masturbarlo en su boca con movimientos rápidos, metiendo y sacándolo de su cavidad bucal, mientras que el ojiblanco, que se encontraba parado, tenía la cabeza recostada en la pared del baño, con su mano en la cabeza de la joven para hacer más profundos las engullidas, mientras reprimía los gemidos de placer que tenía en la boca.

De pronto ella saco el miembro de su boca, dejando al ojiblanco sorprendido y con ganas de más. Ella no articulo nada se alzo un poco mas con las rodillas y con sus senos, que estaban a la altura de la cadera del opalino, coloco su pene entre sus pechos y empezó a masajearlos con ellos, el muchacho recostó de nuevo su cabeza en la pared y profirió un gemido de placer; ella seguía con su labor y miro la punta roja, acerco sus labios y la empezó a lamer, recorriendo su lengua de arriba abajo, sentía su sabor en la lengua y su textura en sus pechos, dándole una excitación inimaginable a la joven.

- Tenten.- dijo de pronto.- me vengo. No puedo más

Se separo de su compañero y con una mano agarro su miembro y con la otra el frasco que se debía llenar. Se corrió en el frasco, reprimiendo gemidos merecidos. Cuando termino de correrse, la castaña dejo el bote con el semen y se acerco a su miembro, lamiendo los residuos que habían quedado en él; saboreando con los ojos cerrados el producto de la excitación que acababa de darle, mientras el ojiblanco suspiraba mientras sentía la lengua de su compañera en la punta de su pene, que ahora se encontraba flácido

- No es justo.- dijo de pronto la joven.- Ellos verán y tocaran tu muestra… y yo no lo pude ni probar.

El chico al escuchar esto se rio, la levanto del piso acercándose a su oreja para hablarle.

- Pero más al rato te llenare toda de mi muestras.- decía con su voz ronca.- tendrás el privilegio de probarlas y ser bañadas con ellas

- Bueno...- dijo también con un tono seductor.- Entonces me resignare a darles este poco y a esperar el final del día… para saborear mas de ti.

La beso desenfrenadamente, introduciendo su mano en su ropa intima y masajeándolo al compás de sus besos, dejando líquidos en sus dedos como respuesta a tan estimulante caricia.

- Mientras.- dijo el opalino que separo sus labios de la morocha.- Te daré un adelanto de lo que haremos, además un caballero no deja a medias a una dama y más si la dama quiere mas ¿o ya no quieres mas Tenten?.- dijo con voz gruesa

- Ahh…- gemía la tigreña en cada caricia que le daba Neji en su intimidad.- Si… quiero más…

Le sonrió mezquinamente y la sentó en la taza del baño para darle soporte, quedando con las piernas abiertas para darle oportunidad al ojiblanco de hacerla a su merced. Este se agacho y removió el pedazo de tela que le impedía darle placer y atención a la intimidad de su amiga, acercándose e introduciendo su rostro , mientras sacaba la lengua para probar los jugos que de ella salía, aspirando su olor a mujer… y esto lo excitaba aun más. Probó la humedad de su amiga, lamiendo y chupando su vagina con gusto, siendo los gemidos y la respiración entrecortada de la misma lo que ponía el ambiente mas caliente. La joven procuraba no dejarse llevar por los lengüetazos del chico para no caer en sus redes, pero era demasiado tarde… ella lo necesitaba y de qué forma. Sintió con el introdujo uno de sus dedos y acariciaba su clítoris que estaba sonrosado por tanto estimulante, sentía como su amigo suspiraba en su interior y los halagos que recibía al estar tan caliente ahí dentro.

El sonido del timbre los hizo volver en sí, con una lamida rápida y brusca en la humedad de su amiga había llegado a un merecido orgasmo, mojando la barbilla del chico; mientras un grito de placer inundo el lugar comprobando que fue bien recibido. Pasó sus dedos por la misma e introdujo los dedos cubiertos de los fluidos en su boca, probando el rastro del orgasmo producido por su boca. Tenten tenía todavía la boca entreabierta y su respiración se le dificultaba, intentando volver en sus cinco sentidos. El chico se levanto del suelo donde estaba arrodillado para darla sexo oral a su amiga y agarro el frasco; esta al ver lo que el chico hacia, se levanto subiendo su ropa interior en su lugar, acomodando su ropa. Ambos salieron como si nada del baño con lentitud para no ser atrapados por alguna autoridad escolar; viendo que no había nadie a su alrededor caminaron al laboratorio para llevar _el esfuerzo_ de ambos jóvenes. En el trayecto caminaban de lo más normal para no levantar sospechas, mientras miraban a su alrededor para comprobar que nadie los veía. La joven saco un perfume que siempre llevaba consigo para disimular el olor a sexo que su cuerpo expelía, mientras el ojiblanco se limpiaba el rostro sudoroso y los rastros de los fluidos de la barbilla. Llegaron al salón que estaba desierto, ya que todos estaban en el laboratorio escolar, recogieron sus cosas para salir… no sin antes limpiar algún rastro que tuvieran en su cuerpo o rostro. El joven se hecho desodorante cubriendo el rastro de olor mientras ella lo observaba con aprensión, donde al final se encaminaron a la salida.

- Tenten.- dijo el joven aras de ella.- espera

La chica volteo y sintió como era arrinconada entre la pared del salón y el cuerpo del Hyuga, sintió como sus manos recorrían sus pecho y como él, succionaba a través de la ropa sus pezones, ella gemía a lo bajo para no llamar la atención. El chico levanto el rostro y subió su sostén para que nadie más viera lo que a él, por derecho le pertenecía. Le introdujo su lengua en su boca, haciendo una lucha con sus lenguas… se separo con una sonrisa.

- Perdona….- dijo con la misma sonrisa mezquina.- Pero ver tus senos sin sostén me vuelve loco y más cuando caminas apresurada en toda la escuela… al parecer se te olvido ese detalle.

- ¿A si?.- dijo con las mejillas levemente coloreadas, producto de la vergüenza de caminar con los pechos sin sujetador por toda la escuela. ¿Y porque no me dijiste que no tenía sostén?

- Por que se ve divinos cuando los mueves de esa forma...

- ¡Chicos!.- dijo una tercera voz que los hizo sobresaltarse.- Neji te andaba buscando

Su profesora los había ido a buscar, al notar que la muestra no había llegado y más cuando faltaban dos de sus alumnos.

- ¡Apresúrense sino la otra maestra no los dejara entrar!.- con un ademan de la mano los hizo apresurarse para llegar a su respectiva clase.

.

.

- Neji.- escucho una voz a lo lejos.- Me tienes que ayudar con biología… no he entendido nada del tema.

- ¿A si?.- le respondió el mismo.- pero me tienes que acompañar a mi casa para que te pueda explicar mejor.

- Mm… entonces será algo interactivo… me muero de ganas que me enseñes

- Yo tengo más ganas que me enseñes… y que me des a probar…

.

.

* * *

_Ok, tal vez mi mejor historia no es, el final no es el mas deseado ... y el Lemmon que querian leer tampoco se logro U.u_

_Pero esta basado en una practica verdadera de mi prepa, si alguno de mis amigos donantes logro asi la muestra... no lo se ^^! ( Creo que mi escuela fomenta la perversion con ese tipo de "practicas" xD) Creo que deje mucho que desear, pero eso solo lo sabre si me dejan un review :D_

_Dejen review par saber si les gusto, si es lo mas horrible que han leido, si no deberia volver a escribir en mi vida, si quieren amenazar a mi persona... o a mi perro o_O . Reviews = Autoestima alta ^^ . Saludos! _

_P.D: Revisen el de "Amistad perdida" (Maldita publicidad ¬¬) . Gracias :)_

**Vitto - H**


End file.
